I'm Waiting For You
by hi im sleeping
Summary: Red started his Pokemon Journey not long after his beloved Leaf has moved back to Sinnoh due to the house at Pallet is too expensive, Red went on the Journey for Leaf, Red successfully defeated the Indigo League, and crushed his rival, Blue. He also signed a contract to stay at Mt. Silver so he can have more money to get a better house for his family and Leaf. Burningleafshipping.
1. Beginning

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Mt. Silver**

5.30a.m.

A 19-year-old boy wearing a red cap and a red jacket stood on top of the peak of the coldest and most dangerous mountain in the Pokemon World, the Mt. Silver.

The adult-to-be boy stands there, with his eyes closed, feeling the cold air around him. He is radiating an aura that shows he is unbeatable, he opens his eyes and looks down at the giant ravine, inside it was nothing, only the dark and fearful abyss. When he looks down every time, he somehow feel sorrowful.

_'I hope I'll get a real challenge today...'_ The boy thought, he is no normal trainer, he is known as the best trainer in the world, Cynthia second to him.

"Pika-Pika," His partner Pikachu walked up to him, with a Pecha Berry in the mouse pokemon's mouth, it gave the berry to it's master.

"Thanks," The boy stretched out his hand and took the berry, while thanking the pokemon, the boy took a bite on the berry, and started to eat it slowly. The rodent pokemon crawled on top of the boy's head, and closed it's eyes for rest.

"Pika..Pika?" the rodent pokemon asked, with it's eyes still closed.

"Yes, a challenger is coming...But I sense three.. No, the other two isn't here to challenge me," The trainer replied, the sun is rising behind them. The rodent pokemon opened it's eyes, jumped down from the trainer's cap, and ran towards a staircase. The rodent watched and watched, waiting for a challenger to come up the cobblestone staircase as it is the only way to the summit.

_'Leaf..I missed you, I wonder if you feel the same about me. Trust me! After this I can buy back your house!'_ The trainer looked up to the slight dark blue sky, feeling sorrowful.

_'Mom, I'm sorry that I had left everything behind, to come up to this mountain, but, I need the money to buy back Leaf's house, so she can move back to Pallet..' _The boy blamed himself for all of this, but it is for his beloved, Leaf.

"Pika," The rodent pokemon rubbed it's stomach, the trainer thinks that it is very cute, he headed inside his cave, which is not bad, he called out all of his Pokemon, Charizard, Venesaur, Blastoise, Lapras and Espeon.

"Venesaur, Magical Leaf, and let them choose their flavors, I want mint," The trainer picked up a bunch of leaves, the fellow pokemon followed, they chatted about strategies to counter moves and everything, they had their breakfast happily.

"As today, we are fighting a challenger, and two visitors is coming, so, I need you guys at full power, today we got berries!" He picked up a basket and opened it, showing the contents inside. The pokemons thanked the trainer and Pikachu for it, as they plucked it themselves.

"I shall be waiting outside," The trainer smiled and headed outside, the fellow pokemons are like his second family, they were happy due to their master's rare smile.

* * *

**Ranger House, Feet of Mt. Silver.  
**

5.45a.m.

"Ethan..If you couldn't beat Red, I have a way to bring him down," The young girl smiled, "Thank you, for letting me go with you."

"Eh? I-I wanted to challenge him after all, s-so it was no big deal, Leaf," Ethan tried to hide his blush on his face.

"Wow, Leaf, I can't believe you charmed Ethan so easily, and you even charmed the stubborn Red," Lyra walked out laughing.

"Nah, I didn't even tried to charm Ethan, but you've charmed him more easily," Leaf shrugged," And I never charmed anybody, even Red, I-I love Red with all my heart, and I wish to bring him down from this damned mountain!"

"I also would do that to Ethan if he is on top of that mountain," Lyra held hands with his boyfriend, Ethan.

"Ommf!" Lyra leaned closer and locked their lips, which made Ethan surprised.

"Get, a, god, damn, room!" The ranger on the counter yelled.

"Sorry! Can I have 1 more? Please..." Lyra pulled out and joked to the ranger.

"There are nobody around, just let them be," Leaf muttered.

"Fine.." The ranger lost in this 'fight', the ranger continued writing his report. Lyra pulled Ethan in for another kiss.

"Shouldn't you be training, Ethan?" Leaf questioned after the couple unlocked their lips.

"I've got my best team out, I trained a lot yesterday and I want them to be in their best condition to fight Red," Ethan said confidently.

"Miss Leaf, what is your relationship with the guy up there? I need to write a report here," The ranger asked.

"He's my..." Leaf's words stuck.

"He's your what?" The ranger questioned.

"Just write family or something, it's a one sided love from this cute little teenage girl," Lyra said, Leaf reacted quickly and gave Lyra a hard knock on her head.

"What?!" Lyra looked a her, with a blush on Leaf's face.

"What's your team, Ethan?" Leaf winked at Ethan, telling him to help her change the topic. Ethan realized it. The ranger wrote family in the relationship border.

"Typhlosion, Togekiss, Gyrados, Tyranitar, Scizor and Donphan," Ethan said.

"Nice!" Lyra said.

"So, What's Red's team?" Lyra asked, but Leaf sat on the couch, having things in her mind.

"Leaf?" Lyra nudged her, Leaf didn't response.

"Uh? Sorry, I need to go out for a second," Leaf headed outside, the cold air blowing, but much better than the summit of the mountain.

_'Red, I know you did all this for me, but why? I should've started my pokemon journey in Kanto even I moved to Sinnoh,' _Leaf looked at the top of the mountain.

"Leaf," Lyra came out, she placed her hand on Leaf's shoulder.

"Yes?" Leaf looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Lyra asked.

"I'm okay.." Leaf looked at the summit, "Just...Couldn't wait to see him."

"Okay girls! Let's go!" Ethan ran out like a kid who is getting his ice-cream, Leaf and Lyra scolded him, "Childish," and told him to keep quiet.

"Let's make him leave that god damned mountain!" Lyra shouted.

"I hear that!" A hiker yelled.

"Sorry!" Lyra quickly apologized, while the rest laughing.

* * *

_**To be continued~**_

Author Notes Time~ : Hello dudes and here is it! Another story, this is too hard to write, I wanted to make Leaf a soft hearted girl and not make her too happy with Red not by her side. I also want Red to accept Leaf's confessions or Red confesses before Leaf does.

My main language is not English, pardon my grammar mistakes or something.

I brainstormed the title for 20 minutes and decided to give up and use the first title that i had thought of.

Alright, Leaf's team is a Sinnoh+Kanto Team, Venesaur, Blissey, Pidgeot, Blastoise, Dragonite, Garchomp.

Note : Red's Charizard can Mega evolve.


	2. The Words that Are Meant For You

**Chapter 2 : The Words That are Meant for you**

7:00a.m.

"Leaf.." The Legendary Pokemon Trainer muttered while standing still on top of the staircase, with his cap covering his eyes but keeping his emotionless face.

"Red?" The brunette looked up and saw the trainer facing her, not exactly looking at her.

"So you must be Ethan... I look forward to this battle of ours," Red tilted up his head, looking at the three others, they stood silence for a moment.

"Yes, I'm Ethan, and you must be Red. Nice to meet you!" Ethan stretched out his hand, Red shook it silently.

"Red, you look pale, what did you eat these days? You look like sick," Leaf closed their distance, Leaf looked deep into Red's crimson eyes, burning with passion of battling.

"..." Red didn't reply, he stood there, the cold wind blowing, it makes the atmosphere more intense.

"Pika," Red's Pikachu leaped down from a rock, running to him, telling him something.

"Pikachu sensed the blizzard coming, stay inside the cave," Red leaded them to his cave, less colder than the outside but it's still on 3 degrees Celsius. Red started the fire and they all felt a bit warmer.

"So what do you eat?" Leaf asked worriedly.

"Hot cocoa, noodles, leaves from Venasaur's Magical Leaf, these foods give a lot of sustain to me and my pokemon team and keep our awareness perked up," Red explained.

"So, when do we battle?" Ethan asked impatiently.

"After this harsh blizzard," Red said while he stood up and headed to his kitchen.

"Red, we need to talk," Leaf followed Red into the kitchen, Red turned around to her.

"Yes?" Red looked at her, " It's been a while since we had a chat."

"Yeah.. A lot had been happening since you are away.." Leaf said while Red leaded her to the wooden dining set and sat down.

"Y'know.. I missed you a lot," Leaf muttered.

"..." Red sat in silence.

"I finally got all the badges from Kanto to Johto so I could meet you.." Leaf said.

"And?" Red replied.

"I..." Leaf muttered.

"Red... There's something I need to tell you..." Leaf tilted her head and looked at Red

"But..After your battle with Ethan," Leaf continued said.

"Okay," Red said, Leaf walked out of the kitchen and decided to look around the room. Lyra walked in the kitchen and had a chat with Red.

"The blizzard has stopped, follow me," Red headed out the kitchen, telling the Ethan and Leaf, which was talking about strategies. The four of them headed outside.

"Brr..." Lyra shivered, Ethan took out a spare jacket from his bag and handed it to her.

"T-thanks cutie.." Lyra thanked him while taking the jacket and wearing it.

"No problem! Anything for you!" Ethan smiled.

"You ready?" Red muttered to Ethan as they stood facing each other but between them there is a big icy field.

"Yeah!" Ethan shouted while taking out his first pokeball.

"Blastoise!" Red shouted as he threw out his first pokeball.

"Meganium!" At the same time, Ethan did the same thing as Red.

"Red clearly has a disadvantage here.. What is he doing?" Lyra asked Leaf while they watched the battle beside the icy field.

"Type disadvantage does nothing to Red, he can counter it with his ways of battling," Leaf explained while watching them.

"Use Petal Dance! Follow it up with a Leaf Storm!"

"Counter it with a Earthquake! Put up the pressure with Skull Bash!"

Meganium spins around and dances as petals fly towards Blastoise, but with the Earthquake on effect, Meganium lost it's concentrate and channels Leaf Storm badly, Blastoise saw the chance and quickly leap towards it and gave Meganium a hard Skull Bash.

"Gah! The sun..." Ethan saw the sun rising up, Meganium stood up steadily from the bash and felt more power as the sun rises.

"Lucky you, the sun is rising today.." Red muttered, "Water Pulse!"

_'He's using a mid-tier water move? Wait... Water Pulse can confuses it's __opponent..' _Ethan quickly reacted, "Meganium, dodge it!"

"Hydro Pulse!" Red continued, Hydro Pulse is a move invented by him, it is just Hydro Pump combined with Water Pulse, adding two moves together.

"What?!" Ethan exclaimed, "Meganium! Quickly! Solar Beam!"

The pokemon quickly prepared the beam as the pulse of water close by, it shot out and countered the halfway water beam, making water particles and mists everywhere.

"Wrong move! Surf!" Red commanded, Blastoise shot out a giant wave with it's hands and quickly reacted to Red's body language, it was telling Blastoise to do a finishing combo. Meganium stopped the Surf using Leaf Storm as it was very close to it.

"Finish it! Water Pulse Skull Bash!" Red combined the moves, Blastoise nodded and with a veil of water covering it skull, Blastoise withdraw-ed it's body and propelled itself with a small wave behind it, bashing it's skull against Meganium, making it fall.

"Grr..." Ethan returned Meganium.

"He lied about the team," Leaf looked at Lyra.

"Calm down.." Lyra said, "He always changes his team last minute."

"Oh.. Sorry 'bout that," Leaf smiled.

"Togekiss!" Ethan threw out his second pokeball.

**After a while..**

"Last two pokemon..." Ethan muttered as he only had Typhlosion and Scizor left, while Red has Charizard and Pikachu left.

"Scizor!" Ethan threw out his Ultra Ball,

"Pikachu!" The rodent pokemon ran in the battlefield, with it's cheeks sparkling with electricity.

"Thunder!"

"Double Team!" Scizor dodged the Thunder easily as the attack is very hard to hit.

"Thunder Field!" The icy ground started sparkling with electricity, and some icy started to crackle, lightning burst out from the ground and the sky, repeatedly trying to strike Scizor, with Scizor's agility, it dodged several strikes but some eventually hit it.

"Stop Pikachu with Brick Break!" Ethan commanded, Scizor nodded and propelled itself and raised it's hands(don't know what the hell is his 'hand'), trying to hit Pikachu, but it was impossible. Pikachu dodged easily and gave Scizor a Thunderbolt from the back.

"A tip for you, Ethan. Pikachu's speed increases every turn, it's impossible to strike him with a speed like Scizor's," Red taunted Ethan while laughing.

"Grr... Scizor use Aerial Ace!" Scizor slashed Pikachu with max speed, it hit Pikachu, but Red did something while Scizor slashed Pikachu. Scizor knelt down after the Aerial Ace hits, electricity sparkles around Scizor, Pikachu had paralyzed it.

"What?! Aerial Ace is at max speed, how could Pikachu land an attack on Scizor?" Lyra gasped in amazement.

"I charged Volt Tackle inside Pikachu, and releasing it as you uses the move, it has a time duration of the active effect," Red explained.

"Now finish Scizor, Blitz Tackle!" A thunder struck Pikachu as it charges with maximum power, it ran at max speed and tackled down Scizor, making it land on it's feet, falling, but still willing to hold. Pikachu gave a second tackle from the back of Scizor, Scizor endured it. A third tackle launches from in front of Scizor, making the fully weakened Scizor fall down and fainted.

"Final round," Red announced.

"Typhlosion!" Ethan threw out his starter.

"Charizard,"

"Typhlosion! Prep-" Before Ethan can finish, Red cut it off.

"Mega evolution, Mega Charizard X," Red held up his Mega Evolution Ring, Charizard shrouds itself with flames and evolves to the max stage.

"Mega evolution huh?" Ethan groaned, "Aw.. Man... How do I deal with this.."

"Ethan! You can do it! Go! Go! Go!" Lyra starts jumping and yelling, cheering for Ethan.

"Lyra! Thanks! Love 'ya!" Ethan smiled and Lyra stops the cheer as the battle continued.

"I have the upper hand, so I would like to have you go first," Red said. Typhlosion prepared as Ethan told it to, Red felt an enormous power radiating from Ethan and Typhlosion, a power of friendship, between Pokemon and Human.

_'Charmander...Pichu...' _The power from Ethan and Typhlosion made Red remembered when he first caught Pikachu as a Pichu and received Charizard when it was just a Charmander.

"Alright!" Ethan said, "Close the distance with Flame Wheel, follow up with Fire Punch!"

Typhlosion appeared instantly in front of Charizard, raising it's fist, when the punch launched, Ethan gasped in shock as Charizard grabbed Typhlosion's fist, pushing it backwards.

"Fire Blast," Red commanded, Typhlosion tried to leap backwards but the grip from Charizard became harder, making Typhlosion trapped, Charizard completed charging the flame and blast it to the Typhlosion in front, Typhlosion managed to absorb a portion of the damage.

"Hehe.. That was just a teaser.." Ethan smirked, "Typhlosion, Inferno with Double Edge!"

Typhlosion covered itself with burning flame, and ran towards Charizard ready to land that Double Edge, but Red had a plan in mind, and Ethan wasn't expecting that.

"Fly," Red muttered.

"What?" Lyra gasped, "Ethan use Inferno as his shield, it will block all the damage from Fly!"

"It needs a ton of damage to go through the shield, right?" Leaf asked.

"Yes,"

"Brace yourself! Typhlosion!" Ethan yelled as Typhlosion concentrated for any incoming attack.

"Flare Blitz with Slash! Heat Wave on the way down!" Red commanded, Charizard charged at Typhlosion at amazing speed, while holding it's burning paw fused with Flare Blitz and the Heat Wave increasing the attack power.

"Typhlosion! Lava Plume to protect yourself!" Ethan quickly commanded, a lava wall appeared to block Charizard's attack, but Charizard slashed it through, making a glass breaking sound. Charizard raised it paw and pierce through the Inferno shield and hit Typhlosion, which make Typhlosion flew backwards, kneeling on the icy floor.

"Finish this! Flare Blitz plus Inferno!" Red commanded, a stream of blue flame and red flame shot out of Charizard's mouth, heading towards the weakened Typhlosion, with the blue flame indicating Flare Blitz and red flame as Inferno.

"I lost.." Ethan muttered.

"This is much like the best match in my life, thank you.." Red walked up to the boy, stretching his hand out, Ethan shook it quietly, while the girls walk up to them.

"Ethan, you are so cool!" Lyra patted Ethan on the shoulder.

"Hehe, thanks," Ethan returned Typhlosion.

"Didn't you had something to tell me? Leaf?" Red asked. Charizard transformed back to the old self and walked up to it's master with Pikachu on it's shoulder.

"Oh.. It's nothing.." Leaf said, "You two were awesome!"

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu pointed at Red's Pokeball belt, saying the others had helped a lot too.

"Oh.. Okay I understand!" Leaf smiled.

"Leaf, truth or dare?" Red decided to make Leaf spit out the fact that..

"Whats your game this time?" Leaf asked annoyed.

"Just play it!"

"Alright.. Truth," Leaf answered.

"Do you.. like me?" Red asked as he blushed immediately, "Or more specific.. Love me?"

"I had to admit.. Y-yes!" Leaf said, "H-how'd you know?"

"Lyra told me everything, now we had met, after all these years.." Red muttered, Leaf embraced him tightly, crying in his arms.

"Thank you.. For everything you tried to do. I know you came up to this stupid mountain for my house at Pallet Town, you wanted me back.. I should've known!" Leaf continued sobbing.

"Nice acting strong in front of us, You two. Guys?" Ethan said as Lyra and him walked up to Red and Leaf.

"Okay.. okay stop crying.." Red said, Leaf stopped immediately with some tears left on her cute face, Red wiped it gently.

"Let me do this, officially," Red said as he held Leaf's hands, while they looked into each other's eyes.

_'She looks so cute after crying,' _Red thought.

"Leaf, I love you with all my heart, everyday I thought of you, before, now, and forever. Will you be my girlfriend?" Red said Leaf blushed a little, she wasn't expecting this much, "And I also gave my first kiss to you so, um.."

"Shut up.." Leaf muttered but still having her smile, she looked below to avoid visual contact. Red kept quiet and wait for Leaf's answer.

"Truth or Dare?" Leaf asked silently.

"Dare..." Red muttered.

"I dare you..Kiss me," Leaf looked up at Red, looking directly into his crimson eyes.

"Asking a kiss all of this sudden.." Red muttered, Leaf is getting frustrated and pulled Red's shirt down and leaned in for the kiss, Red was suprised that Leaf was faster than him.

"Woah.. Your lips, are so soft..." Red commented after they unlocked their lips, Leaf turned around and said, "Red, you coming?"

"Yes, I definitely will! With my precious princess of course!" Red smiled which made Leaf happier, she had bring back the old Red.

"But, let me pack my things at the cave first!" Red turned around and ready to walk back to his cave. Ethan and Lyra heard a crackling sound, Red and Leaf fell down into the water below the ice, Red quickly embraced Leaf as they hold their breath and in case they would separate. Red haven't return his Charizard, Charizard automatically Mega Evolved and dived into the icy water to save Red and Leaf. Charizard managed to save the two of them, Charizard went up with his master and Leaf, placing them inside the cave while Ethan and Lyra ran inside, Red and Leaf was shivering.

"TOWEL?! ANY OF THEM?!" Lyra yelled, searching around the cave quickly.

"T-the bag.." Red pointed at a red bag, still shivering, he crawled beside Leaf, embracing together to ease the cold, Charizard raised it's tail beside them, trying to make them warm. Lyra handed them the towels and they tried to wipe out a portion of the water. The two of them take deep breaths and eventually got warmer.

"Achoo!" Leaf gave out a cute sneeze.

"L-Leaf, your sneeze is so cute! Not to mention, the after-crying part too!" Red joked.

"W-what?! Stop teasing me!" Leaf's cheeks became flustered red, which make Red laugh as she lay on Red's shoulder.

"You're warm.. I like it so much.." Leaf muttered while stroking Red's hair.

"I guess we have to stay overnight here, they need to get themselves warmer, when they are totally dried, it will be very late," Lyra sighed, not being able to go to a date at Goldenrod City's National Park with Ethan.

"What about the date?" Ethan asked.

"If we go to our date, who will take care this Burningleaf couple?" Lyra said, "We can make it tomorrow, we'll leave by tomorrow morning."

"That's a good decision," Ethan took two stools and gave one to Lyra, Lyra and Ethan sat down together.

"That's definitely a good decision. Please, I'm a genius!" Lyra joked as she laughed.

"This is the Lyra I know," Ethan sighed.

* * *

9.30pm

They ate dinner at Red's cave, the night was very cold up there, it's not really a dinner, as they ate some noodles and drink hot cocoa, tea and had berries for dessert. It was not much of a homemade meal yet it felt warm for them, they liked it. Especially Red and Leaf, as this is their reunion after these years.

Four sleeping bags on the long stone slab, Leaf placed her sleeping bag beside Red which made Red a little nervous as nobody had every slept beside him, except for his mother when Red was a baby. Lyra also did the same, but beside Ethan. The two girls can see the nervous face from the boys, which made them giggled and laughed.

After brushing their teeth, they lay inside their sleeping bags, with each couple chatting about life and stuff. They mostly share their experience of their adventures. Ethan and Lyra slept first, Red and Leaf teased and played with each other, stroking each other's hair, kissing, hugging, all kinds of things that a couple would do.

The four of them, sleeping soundly during the late night. Adventure will have to wait, it will be continuing, in the next day, the next morning, the next chapter.

* * *

**_The End for now..._**

* * *

**Author Notes [Update] : This is too hard for me to continue. Sorry if I kept your hopes up! I did read the stuff that I wrote before, I realized that my grammar is just... rubbish.**


End file.
